


Our most wanted date

by Ironwoman18



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-18
Updated: 2020-04-18
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:29:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23718997
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ironwoman18/pseuds/Ironwoman18
Summary: When Penelope left the BAU, Luke saw his opportunity to have a date with her. This is their first date. Spoilers from season 15.
Relationships: Luke Alvez/Penelope Garcia
Comments: 5
Kudos: 25





	Our most wanted date

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I don't own any Criminal Minds character, I just use for entertainment and to kill boredom.

Luke was nervous, he wanted to impress Penelope so he picked a nice restaurant and he will pick her up.

He spent some minutes checking ties to wear. Roxy barked at him like saying 'dude those aren't your style' so after some more minutes he stopped to look for one and decided to not wear any, as usual.

"Ok ok I understand Roxy... no ties" he looked at his dog sat on the floor after she stopped barking "now how do I look?" She waved her tail and bark softly "thank you girl" he smiled and head to his kitchen filled her bowl with her new diet and water. He rubbed her head and whispered "I hope she likes me outside of that office" he looked at Roxy and she barked "maybe you are right... maybe I'm overthinking but I really like her and I'm nervous"

In Penelope's apartment the situation was alike, she was nervous and wanting to impress the hot latino. She always had a crush on him, not like she will admit it in public, she had a reputation but Sergio and her icecream bowls knew her secret.

She was looking for the perfect dress to wear. She wanted to beat, some how, Lisa in his memory.

"So Sergio, what do you think?" Asked Penelope to her black cat. The animal looked at her and he looked back, he moved his head to her they he meow at her and then jumped on one of the other dresses she had on the bed "Sergio... you are a genius like your owner. That's perfect!" She changed into the one her cat suggested. It was an orange dress with some flowers around the waist as a belt.

"I'm nervous my little furry friend" he rubbed on her arm as she sat on the bed "you are my favorite man Serg... but I want to impress him" she rubbed his head as he purred next to her "you are right, I'm a natural force and I can do it" then she stood up and went to apply her makeup and do her hair.

An hour later Luke drove to her apartment and let her know he will be there soon. On his way there he brought some flowers for her and arrived to her place.

He rang the bell and let her know he was there. He waited some minutes until she walked out the elevator, she was stunning in her orange dress and high heel shoes, her makeup impeccably as usual and her energy was palpable. 

She liked his dressing code. He looked sexy and relaxed. He had a dark blue dressing shirt and black jeans, his black hair combed as usual and he had flowers in his hands with a big smile. 

"Wow! You look stunning" he pointed out at her "I brought them for you"

She held then and smiled "thank you, you look very handsome" she looked at him "and these are gorgeous"

"I'm glad you liked them" he smiled "I don't know if you want to take them back to your apartment. I will wait here if you want"

"No it's ok, come over" she lead him to her apartment and walked in. He met Sergio and the cat rubbed on his leg and meow at him. She looked at them and smiled. It looked like her cat approved him "ok Sergio let him go. We are leaving" the cat obey her and walked back to his favorite couch.

She walked towards him and wrapped her arm around his and let him led her back to his car.

"I made reservations to a Cuban restaurant, they have great food you will love" he smiled as they reached his car.

"Sounds awesome" she smiled as he opened the door for her then he closed the door and headed to the driver side getting in "I love Latin food" she smiled as he turned on the car and drove.

"How is the BAU?" He asked looking at him. 

"Great, Ashley is an amazing talented woman and she is helping us, of course we miss you but she is doing a great job"

"I'm glad and I picked her because she gave me good vibes" she smiled at him "her record was outstanding"

"Yeah well I know her and I picked her because of that too" he drives more "and how is your job?"

"Amazing!! I'm helping with a problem to find homeless animals and place them in good shelters to be adopted"

"Awesome, I love that and if they need help in an adoption event I will be there helping" she smiled and they arrived to the restaurant. 

He took her in the restaurant and talked to the reservation area "a reservation for Luke Alvez" the man there nodded and checked their system. Then a waiter led them to a table. 

He handed them the menu "any alcoholic beverages?"

"Two mojitos please" said Luke looking at him then at her "you will love them" she nodded and the waiter took notes and let them.

After some minutes of reading the menu he ordered a Ropa vieja and she ordered Cocido de garbanzos - chickpea stew.

He also ordered some empanadas for her to try. He ordered them vegetarian for her and the man left with their order.

"So what did you do before you worked for the FBI?" He asked as he drank a sip of water.

She told him about her life as a hacker, about her jerk ex boyfriend and everything she did before. While she was talking their drinks arrived and they decided to toast "for my most wanted date" he said.

She looked at him and smiled with a little blush on her cheek "for OUR most wanted date" they clinked their glasses and smiled.

The rest of the date had them talking and flirting. They asked more things about their past before they met at the BAU. 

At the end they shared a Flan - a pie or tart, and then he invited her to dance. They had a great night and at the end he took her back home.

She kissed his cheek at the door frame of her building "thank you for this amazing night Luke" she smiled.

"No thank you for accepting. I hope we can do this again"

"Señor Alvez... are you asking me out again?" She said half flirting half surprised.

"Yes Señorita Garcia" he laughed.

She bit her lip and nodded "I would love to" then she walked in her building looking as he walked to his car. Then she went up to her apartment and texted quickly "Avengers Assembly" to her BAU female friends. 

They all texted asking how it was and got excited about their friend.

Meanwhile Luke drove home and when he arrived there was Roxy waiting for him. She barked at him "she loved the restaurant and we dance and drank some mojitos" the dog waved her tail "I think we have a future together and I know you love her so my two special girls can have fun" he laughed and lays on his bed.

**Author's Note:**

> I wanted to do this for a long time. And now it finally see the light. I hope you liked it, comment and tell me if you liked it. I may do a fic with double dates like Garvez- Maxcer, Garvez- Prendoza, Garvez- Jeill... etc. 
> 
> Thank you for reading!!


End file.
